


Comfortably Numb

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 路人董事逼奸Randall，各种瞎搞，慎
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Randall Brown
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

0  
似乎有悖于常理，但这些事真正的开端已经在漩涡般的日子里被飞速粉碎。忙碌以及沉默的独处里，Randall将所有浮现而出的“如果”都按下。从没有如果，从没有选择。  
但如果他一走了之呢？某一次被董事进入身体的时候，他忽然想。如果现在他推开这个压在他身上的酒色之徒，穿上衣服一走了之呢？然后或许他会被弄得声名狼藉，BBC的每个部门都会收到一张他被男人操到高潮的照片，但如果他一走了之呢？  
Randall不允许自己经常这么想。他还有他的责任，对下属，对工作，对朋友们。  
他也并非不知道那人是怎样狡狯地利用了自己的责任感。  
“我知道‘The Hour’是一档好节目，但你知道，重要的永远是观众，观众的眼睛。”董事微妙地搭上新闻主管的腰，捏了一把。他还用上了一杯看上去绝对柔和无害的蛋酒，虽然光凭它绝不至于让Randall头晕目眩，“现在你有一个机会，为了你的节目，为了你的人。”  
这是最后的机会，Randall不会虚伪地说自己对它的后果一无所知。  
然后他就被这个大漩涡卷入其中了。粘稠的污水沾满了新闻主管的西装上衣。

1  
有时候Randall真情愿迷失其中，既然连他自己都不知道作为“他自己”应该怎样看待这些事。放任自流以获得一些置身事外的错觉似乎已成了最好的选择，因此现在他坐在窗边等着电话，忽然有点喘不上起气，但电话铃已经响了，要逃开似乎已经来不及。  
“看着我。”董事说，经电话线畸变的声音是平静而刻板的，“脱掉下身的衣服。”  
Randall照办了。什么事都是一样，做惯了就多少可以减轻狼狈。  
“自慰给我看。”  
对面大厦上的所有的窗都反射着同一枚太阳，Randall总是错觉所有太阳和所有窗玻璃后的眼睛都在监视着自己。他把听筒放下，开启了扬声器。现在他又觉得处处隔墙有耳了。  
但他对着窗张开了腿，随着电话里的催促，几乎把阴茎贴上了玻璃。董事要求他尽可能地展现自己，他不得不抬高屁股，以便自己用手指抽插后穴的场景能一览无余。抚慰前端自然是不允许的，一根小塑料棍还堵着他的铃口，他被要求用后穴的刺激尽快高潮。  
他很快就吞得下三根手指，阴茎也逐渐抬了头。  
“开始舒服了吗？”  
“……是的。”他摸索着按压自己前列腺点，频率很高，又难以承受地短暂停下。  
“怎么个舒服法？”  
“……”描述这样私密体验的词句还不在Randall的字典里。  
“想射吗？”  
“想。”  
“穴肉是不是把你的手指裹得紧紧的？”  
“是的。”  
Randall不停地承认。他没有否认的余地，况且对方的描述如此地贴近事实，意味恶劣但贴近事实。  
没用上几分钟，Randall就痉挛着高潮了。圆润的龟头绽开一点，浊液却全被那根管子堵回尿道。  
他维持着双腿大张的姿势，等待着更多的指令。  
“穿好裤子继续工作吧，下班的时候我会来找你。”Randall呜咽一声还是照做了。他直到晚上八点前都不可能释放了。

2  
The Hour的所有演职员工都已经下班，除了Randall。他们的新闻主管忙到一下午都没走出过办公室。  
门吱呀一声打开，即使Randall就是在等待来人，还是紧张得浑身一颤。董事走到他面前，满意地看到他因为无法排尿而鼓胀的小腹。“脱掉裤子，到桌子上去。”Randall像一个孕妇那样托着肚子照做了，哪个动作不小心挤压到膀胱就能听到他的低喘。  
Randall已经很自觉的把双腿分开了，董事用手指在他后穴肆意捅弄，肉壁早就习惯异物进入，乖乖地打开吸吮着。察觉到Randall一直隐忍着一声不吭，董事手指恶意地朝腺体一顶，Randall立刻发出一声难耐的呻吟，他腰身一晃，似乎都能听见肚子里晃荡的水声。  
董事这才不紧不慢地操进他的肠穴。这场强奸比平常更加漫长。他的膀胱已经到了极限，而每次前列腺被碾过都让他被同时被快感和憋尿的酸涩折磨。他被堵塞的阴茎肿胀得通红，随着交合的动作轻颤。Randall任自己瘫软，像一堆翕动的血肉般被操着，放弃了克制，也给不出任何反应，快痛参半，没过口鼻。  
等到董事释放在他体内，才轻轻捏起铃口外露出的一节塑料管。“想要我拔出来吗？”Randall双目失神，只是机械地点头。董事轻笑了一声，把塑料棍旋转着抽出半根，狠狠的捅回尿道。Randall发出痛苦地惨叫，终于回神。他望着董事的手，看到自己的阴茎被塑料棍来回抽插着，只感觉自己的尿道被完全捅开，也成了挨操的性具，被动承受着对方手上轻快的玩乐动作，等待奉献最低下的表演。  
“不……求您别……”董事手往上一提，把塑料感整根抽了出来，露出里面被操得猩红的肉道。Randall徒劳地夹紧双腿，一股混着白浊的尿水还是喷了出来，淅淅沥沥滴在桌子上，在他身下积了一滩。  
董事随手拿了两张办公纸在他性器上象征性的擦了擦，“记得把这里清理干净，你也不想让属下知道他们的新闻主管是个在办公室被人玩到失禁的婊子吧。”

3  
董事坐在BBC对面的楼内某间房里，满意地举着望远镜朝演播时刻的新闻主管办公室看去，欣赏这场公开的色情表演。完全公开，所有抬头注目的行人都可以看见那个上半身趴在办公桌上，对着窗外的大街展示屁股的男人。  
Randall用三指把后穴撑开，另一只手扶着听筒，等待着下一个命令。  
“把钢笔放进去。”Randall倒吸一口气，还是听话地把桌上的一支钢笔插进了自己穴内，只有一小截露在外面，随着内壁不自觉的挤压轻颤着。肉洞紧紧吮吸着钢笔，冰凉的触感让他忍不住瑟缩。  
“一支难道够吗？”Randall迟疑了，听筒里立刻又传来催促，“快点，就算你不在乎自己的名声，也得为属下们考虑一下吧。”  
他不敢再犹豫，将桌面上的笔一支支塞入。他还没经历过足够的扩张练习，含下四五支后就只会笨拙地抠挖着穴口，然后近乎粗暴地从边缘处塞入性状各异的笔。异物感逐渐成了疼痛，但没有命令他不敢轻易停下，直把自己塞成了一只淫艳的笔筒。各色的笔帽从撑大的猩红穴口露出头，看上去怪异且可悲。  
“够了。现在到桌子上去，爬给我看。”Randall脸上泛起半是屈辱，半是愤怒的潮红。他不得不再次蒙蔽自己内心的抗拒。无论如何，以他眼下这副模样进行任何反抗都将是一幕充斥着不合时宜感的荒唐的喜剧。他爬上桌子，后穴的饱胀感让他的动作迟缓可笑，然后撅着屁股膝行。电话那头传来轻笑，“来我的办公桌上当个笔筒吧。听说最懂得追逐快乐的波斯皇帝会享用美貌奴隶做成的家具。他们在处女的脊背上摆放花果，用娈童当踏凳。”被当成器皿的羞辱感让Randall下身一热，玩弄后穴时就已经勃起的阴茎不受控制地流出前液，滴在了桌上。  
“还不快舔干净。”Randall艰难地调转身子，慢慢伸出舌头，像只下贱母犬那样跪着把桌面舔的水光淋漓。


	2. Chapter 2

4  
“你会口交吗？”董事坐在Randall最喜欢的那把办公椅上掏出阴茎，打到了他的脸。  
跪在董事胯间的Randall直觉这不是个问句，胸腔里翻滚起一阵恶心。董事摆着腰让阴茎在他脸上缓缓蹭动，腥臊的前液已经涂抹到了他的嘴唇上。  
“来尝尝味道吧。”  
他脸色发白，嘴唇颤抖，但依然乖巧地低头含住了面前的阴茎。克服内心的反感对他来说早已是家常便饭。但他从来没有给别人口交过，用舌头裹着龟头轻轻吮吸已经是他的极限。“再深一点。”董事命令道。Randall试着放柔喉咙口，让董事的龟头进入喉管，却反射性地干呕着，呛咳着吐出了阴茎。  
董事看着Randall因为窒息与羞耻涨得透红的脸，低声笑道，“我教你。”Randall还未回答，他就抓着Randall后颈，把整根阴茎操了进去。Randall舌头被阴茎压着，只能发出可怜的“唔唔”声。董事毫不在意Randall的表情有多么痛苦，只把对方的唇舌当成一个湿润温热的飞机杯，每一次都把阴茎推到Randall喉咙里，囊袋狂乱地打在Randall的嘴唇上。嘴里的阴茎逐渐涨大，Randall的口腔已经被撑得发麻，喉头痉挛。缺氧让他眼前一片空白，双眼渗出生理性泪水，求助似的扶住了董事的腰。  
董事放开他的时候，他几乎已经失去意识，趴倒在地上剧烈咳喘着。  
董事居高临下地看着他挣动：“你学会了吗？”  
“学、学会了。”  
他用双手撑起自己，爬回董事腿间含住阴茎。他能听到董事粗重的喘息，绝望地想着自己的痛苦给了施虐者多大的快乐，一次次将阴茎深深塞进自己喉咙。  
Randall的技术在董事看来依旧生涩得很，但看在他如此顺从的份上，也就不打算继续为难，顺着Randall的节奏，抽送着自己的阴茎，享受Randall疯狂收缩的喉口带给他的快感。  
“不准吐出来。”Randall还没反应过来这是什么意思，董事就擒着他满是涎水的下巴射在了他嘴里。董事抽出来阴茎，“张着嘴，让我看看舌头。”Randall大脑还在缺氧，本能地听从指示伸出舌头，精液挂在他的舌头上，过量分泌的口水还在顺着嘴角往下流。  
董事心满意足了：“行了，吞下去吧。”

5  
Randall不知道自己为什么还在坚持，或许他已经麻木、习惯，甚至不再为被戳穿一切的可能而焦虑。有一次他和董事在会议室里做了爱，有人进来的时候他的体液还沾在会议桌上，而他毫无感觉。  
那么，如果说他不再害怕或羞耻了，董事手中的那些照片理应已失去威慑力，他又为什么还在坚持？  
“你会离不开我。何止如此？你会离不开这种生活。”董事说。  
Randall不这么认为。但他还没有逃走，这也是事实。  
他的对手是一个不择手段的下流混蛋，极其擅长并乐于寻找Randall的底线所在。然后他会蔑视嘲笑这些规则，并且摧毁它们。药物是他惯用的，这未免有失公平了，血肉之躯对抗不了生化规律。  
Randall已经熟悉这种药物了，也已经用药后的自己。失去理智，渴求粗暴地性爱，还容易哭泣。他自己记不得许多，但没关系，董事用录影带记录了所有的画面和声音。而他会被整晚地绑在椅子上，夹着假阳具，被迫反复观看这些录影。他尝试去直视哭求着和男人交合的自己，然后意识到，自己的身体又一次给出了反应。第二天早晨董事把他解开，让录像继续播放，然后在地板上进入他。他因为一夜的捆绑而全身酸痛僵硬，但下身湿软热切，没一会儿就到了高潮。

6  
Randall清楚董事的意图。给他用药，蒙住他的眼睛，把他一个人留在这里，还留下一些其他“小礼物”。想必这会成为一场很有意思的表演的。Randall知道摧毁一个人总是很有意思的。你还可以凭自己的喜好随意添加佐料。  
他习惯性地坚持，习惯性地对抗。虽然他几乎没有违抗过对方任何一条命令，他所能做的只有自我对抗，徒劳地自虐。但猎物的挣扎只是剧本中的起伏，操控者来上好发条，他自发而程序性地将设计一一实现。  
Randall都清楚。眼罩下他睁着眼睛面对黑暗，那些存在于神经结构中的彩色几何形状纷纷下坠。  
“你想的就是这个，是不是？”那个声音在Randall的脑海里吵闹个不停，最后渐渐地沉寂下去。他已溶解，这里不再有Randall Brown了，只有渴求不断膨胀。想要被插入，想要被抵着敏感点狠狠碾出眼泪来，想要被撕成碎片，想要痛哭，想要哀求，想要屈服。  
但这里只有他，甚至不再有自我对话的可能。  
他撸动了几下自己亢奋的阴茎，烦躁不安地在地板上扭动着。他记起董事留下的玩意儿，跳蛋，假阳，不一而足。这些不久前他还扭头不愿直视的性玩具如今却成了救星，让他膝行着四处摸索，然后忙不迭地往屁股里塞。  
他一时找不到震动棒的开关，沾满润滑剂的柱身又滑腻难以握持，他仍然不得满足地流着泪。  
“先生，需要我的帮助吗？”一个声音冷不丁地响起，将Randall溃散的神智抓回了几层。他僵在原地，却还在克制不住的喘息。  
操控者从不会真的走远，更不会错过好戏。现在他走过来弓下腰，轻巧地打开了震动棒的开关。  
“不要……”Randall抽搐着，蜷缩起了身体。


End file.
